Lost
by Iloveanimex
Summary: What is Naru loses the one thing that makes him stand out? He loses his memory, and becomes kind and caring. What happens when the new Naru askes Mai out? Will her feelings change for him? This is a re -write of lost love
1. Chapter 1

lost in his mind

The great Oliver Davis, had just arrived at his place of work, SPR. It was warm outside despite being so early and the sun was shining bright, but still gentle. Oliver left for his office, like normal, to check his email to see if someone had a case for him, sadly he had no such luck. Oliver was still hoping to get a case soon, it would give him something to do. His thoughts went blank when a young, nineteen year old girl, who goes by the name of Mai Taniyama stormed into his office.

"Morning Na- I mean Oliver" Mai greeted, blushing slightly (this is all new to her, calling him Oliver instead of Naru). She put on a smile. "Where's Lin?" she asked, trying not to look into his eyes, because it would make her blush more. Oliver, however, could read her like a book and disregarded her blush.

"Lin is running late he will be here soon" Oliver said coldly (no change there). Oliver had found it strange that Lin was late, it was so unlike him, and he didn't even tell him why. Mai was starting to feeling awkward, being this is the first time they have been alone since he had come back from England.

"Mai, tea" Naru ordered, looking back at his screen. Mai just stood there, waiting for him to find his manners.

"Mai there is no need to stare" Naru commented smugly. Mai blushed again and stormed out to the kitchen. For some reason he loved to wind her up.

It hadn't been long since Oliver returned to SPR, but things went back to normal pretty fast. Although they still haven't had a case (well one that Oliver liked I mean) and he wasn't happy about that one bit.

"Your tea" Mai said sweetly after locking up her feelings once again. She placed the cup on his desk and once again waiting for some kind of thanks but she pulled herself to reality and walked away knowing she wasn't going to get one.

A bell sounded from the front door.

"Yo" Monk greeted as he strolled in.

"Monk!" Mai yelled as she ran up to hug him.

"Hey Mai, did you miss me?" Monk asked sarcastically. She hasn't seen him for about a week and the truth is he missed her too, Monk was like a farther to her.

"Hey Oliver" Monk greeted, and like Mai he stumbled over his words, trying not to say Naru. Oliver didn't care, or answer in fact. He was probably moping about there not being a case.

Not long after, everyone had arrived, and they where talking and playing card games. Oliver wasn't doing much at the moment, he had finished his paper work and was starting to get board; when his phone rang. Mai went to answer it but he beat her to it, spearing her a smirk. On the other side of the phone a young woman and sounded to be in her mid-twenties. The woman was polite, shy and also very quite. It was as if she uncomfortable with asking them to take her case.

"Hello... so how long has that been happening?... do you know why?... yes... well can you come in and we can talk about it in person?... yes thank you, see you then" Oliver arranged a meeting with her the next day before hanging up. He didn't love the case, but he didn't have a better one, a case is better then no case.

The next morning after everyone had arrived and was playing cards apart from Mai who was making tea, Lin who was on his laptop and Oliver who was in his office.

"So Oliver, when is that client of yours getting in?" Monk asked, boardly.

"Soon" was Oliver's cold reply. Mai was about to yell at him but before she had the chance, there was a knock on the door and after a reply from Mai the woman came in. The woman looked very timid and shy, so they gave her some space and spoke calmly around her. Oliver came out from his office and asked her to take a seat.

"H... hello my name is Emiko, me and my husband Takashi rang yesterday" Oliver nodded so she continued "I'm sorry I am late, the path I take can get blocked when it rains" she smiled and took a seat. Emiko was very pretty and looked to be in her early 20's. She had long brown hair that came to her mid-back, her eyes where a light brown colour (much lighter then Mai's) she was wearing a blue kimono with pink flowers on it. She was very pretty indeed, but she also looked worn out as if what ever was in the house made it hard for her to do anything like eat or sleep. She looked round at SPR and everyone noticed the bags around her eyes and could tell she hasn't slept in days. She saw SPR staring at her and she turned away embarrassed.

"Its fine, thank you for coming, I would like to hear the details of your case if you don't mind" Oliver knowing she was uneasy, spoke with fake kindness.

After discussing the details everyone glanced at Oliver, wondering what he would say, they smiled in delight when Oliver said those words... "'We accept your case' Expect us there tomorrow around 2pm and also set us up three rooms, one base and two for sleeping arrangements" the woman stood up and you could tell she was over-joyed, (almost like she had won the lotto) and bowed, thanked them, then left to set up for their arrival with a spring in her step.

Not long after, SPR went home, Mai headed back to her apartment to get some well needed sleep. Mai was very happy to be doing a new case with everyone (and by that she meant Oliver) but I guess she was too happy because she didn't get much sleep at all.

So the next morning, sleep deprived Mai decided to go to work early so she could help unpack the van... and because she wanted to see what they were up against (and because she wasn't getting back to sleep).

She marbled at the house, Emiko said it was big, that was an understatment, it was huge and very old fashion (a bit like the one in bloodstained labyrinth but a little smaller and not as complicated) it looked like it was about a hundred years old and not only that, it was surrounded by forest, and only a narrow road leading to it. Mai could tell something was off about the house, her instincts if you will.

She turned to look down the narrow path when she thought she heard her name, but when nobody was there. She looked back at the house. It looked distorted to her, but only for a second. She when to go inside, thinking it was the fact she hadn't gotten much sleep. She was stopped at the door.

"Oh you must be Mai, its nice to see you again. My husband Takashi is out at the moment he will be back soon" Emiko greeted with a smile. She wasn't nearly as nerves as she was in the meeting.

"It's nice to see you again, Emiko right?" Mai asked sweetly, she was happy to have remembered her name so fast.

"Yes that's right" Emiko sent Mai a warm and pleasant smile "well I better let you get back to work and I will see you at dinner" she bowed and walked away.

Not long after entering the 'house'. Mai was sure that something was off. Her 'gut feeling' was telling her that 'it's not safe' and to 'run away'. She discarded it like always, knowing that she has this feeling all the time and nothing has killed her yet, so what ever it is she would be ok and she had Oliver protecting her.

"Mai whats wrong" asked a cold yet concerned voice snapping Mai out of her trance.

"Oh what, sorry I was zoned out" Mai replied as she looked up to see Oliver standing besides her, leaning on the door frame.

"Well I can see that, so do you sence anything" Oliver said coldly. There was a hint of something else in his voice, he sounded angry. He didn't like showing people any kind of emotion.

"I... I don't know but..." Mai was silent for a long moment, then all of a sudden her knees gave in.

"MAI!" Oliver yelled, he placed his hands on her shoulder and one round her to stop her falling.

Mai's dream

Just like her normal dreams, only this time she was outside near the woods from the back of the house. Mai was shocked at the new location but didn't have time to think about it when something neared her. A figure came from the woods but it wasn't Gene like normal. Another figure joined the first and Mai wasn't sure what to think.

"Hello miss" said the smaller of the two, it was female and young, her worked sinister and twisted. Mai then realised as the shadows that engulfed them faded that they are only kids and looked around 9 or 10 years of age. When she could see them better she noticed there was a boy and a girl and they where smirking at her, there eyes looked mocking and cold. There clothes where old and dirty as if they had been pulled in the mud.

"Who...who are you?" Mai stuttered as she was slowly backing away.

"No need to be alarmed miss, we wont hurt you, if you do as we say" they said in perfect sink.

"What do you want with me?" Mai yelled, noticing that a dark red substance was running down there faces and seeping through their clothes.

"Its not what we want with you, its what we want you to do" they replied and it sent shivers down her back.

"Wh... what makes you think I would help you?!" Mai shot back, trying not to sound as scared as she was but clearly failing.

"Well we know you think more of other people then yourself, so if you don't do a we ask we will..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Well it's been a while... I was thinking of updating some stories so I started with this one :D Hope you like it! Please R&R!

Lost in his mind

* * *

Mai fell to her knees as the words seemed to echo in her mind.

"You can't, you...you wouldn't" Mai's replied weakly. It was like a pained whisper, as if the very thought is stabbing her all over.

"Oh but we will, unless you do exactly as we say" The look in their eyes had a darkness to them, like demons, but it looked like, under that evil was pain and loneliness like they were trapped, they looked back at Mai, there smirk could have made you cry. Mai was trying to act brave, but considering what she had just heard, it wasn't possible.

"Help you how?" Mai asks, thinking the worst, but also knowing it couldn't be as bad as the punishment would be for not doing it.

"All you have to do is get our dear mother to come into the woods" Their words where dripping with coldness and evil, but sounded playful, like this was some kind of sick game.

"What happens if I do? Will you kill her?" Mai knew that her main objective was to keep the client safe (depending if Emlio was their mum or not) so she needed to know what would happen if she did go into the woods.

"That doesn't concern you miss, you have three days and you can't tell anyone what you were told or we will kill you too miss" with that, they faded away.

* * *

Mai found she was on the sofa back in the clients house (base) with everyone seated around her. Her eyes fluttered open and she started to sit up, a silent tear rolled down her cheek and everyone stared at her.

"It's just like you to make a scene" the voice belonged to a bitter Masako who had her sleeve covering her mouth, but the expression in her eyes was concerned. Mai didn't reply, she wasn't even listening. She was now sat up and everyone could tell that she had sensed something, because of the evident fear in her eyes.

"So what happened Mai?" asked an equally concerned Oliver, who was trying not to show any kind of emotion. If it were anyone else, you would think he didn't care, but Mai knew otherwise. It made it that much harder for her.

"I... nothing important" Mai replied, handing her head in shame for lying, even though she had no choice.

"You don't really belive I will fall for that do you Mai, I can see it in your eyes so just tell me" Oliver demanded. Mai was near crying.

"I...I can't" she yelled and ran out of the room, she hated lying to them and didn't want to be in his presence any more, she wanted to be alone so she could decide what to do. Monk was about to run after her but was stopped by Lin. He had sensed the children's presence and was unsure of what happened, but he knew that Mai had more faith in her abilities to pass it off as a simple bad dream. She had to have had a reason.

"Leave her alone for now, we can ask her later" Lin said warmly, trying not to sound concerned so he could reassure everyone else. Though he was rather concerned himself.

* * *

With Mai

_'What can I do? If I don't do as they ask, they will... I can't think about that right now. I need to know why they want there mother to go to the woods? And if the owner of the house is there mother, I have to go find out'_ Mai then got to her feet and left the hallway to go find Emiko.

As she searched the house, her head started replaying her dream. 'Mai' she gasped 'only three days' the voices filled her head, she fell to the ground once again, closed her eyes and covered her ears from it. She was scared and wanted to run away, because that is what her gut is telling her. She got up and started to fight her fears 'no it will be ok' she opened her eyes.

She let out a scream, what was in front of her made her heart stop, it was Oliver, only just hanging on to his life, and just lying there, he had been stabbed and blood was all over his clothes.

"Mai run" Oliver yelled with the last of his strength, but Mai couldn't let him go like that. She looked up to see the children from her dream were behind him, smirking. Mai's heart ace made it hard for her to stand, but she ran to Oliver and held him in her arms, not daring to look away.

"It's best you not undermine us! Don't turn your eye or cover your ears from the truth! Innocence is a sin" Their cold words cut deep. Mai was trembling as she watched them fade away. She heard footsteps and she turned her head to see Monk and Oliver. She turned back to see the other Oliver gone. Her heart sank and she couldn't help but cry. She was so happy he was ok.

"Mai what happened?" asked a very concerned Oliver as he was the first to get to her.

"I'm sorry Oliver but..but I can't tell you" she was so scared she didn't notice she was crying on Oliver's shoulder. She has to solve the case in three days and she couldn't ask for help because she would be killed.

"What do you mean? Why can't you tell me?" Oliver asked, worry sinking in even more.

"If I tell you" she stopped knowing if she said, she was to be punished "its for our safety, so you can't know" she said hanging her head. At this point Monk was already at their side.

"Hurry and decide or bad things might happen" the voice came from inside her head it was evil and cold just like the children. She covered her ears and closed her eyes once again then remembered what they had told her 'don't turn your eye or cover your ears because innocence is a sin' she then shot her eyes open and uncovered her ears and began to cry again.

"Mai what's wrong?" Asked a sympathetic voice which was normally cold. This put Mai in shock, it would have shocked Monk, but he was still trying to work out what was going on.

"Oliver I... I'm ok now but I need to talk to Emiko, its important." Mai requested.

"May I ask why" Oliver trying to get any info he can.

"I guess so... I need to know if she had kids, a girl and a boy" Mai hesitated, trying not to give too much away. Oliver was kinda shocked and didn't know what to think.

"Why would you need to know that?" he asked wondering if she could even answer.

"I... I'm sorry I can't tell you that" she hang her head once again because she didn't like having to keep secrets.

"I see, well if it can't be helped then I understand, but Emiko is out and so is her husband, they went to get fire wood because there is meant to be a storm tonight" he said calmly

"What they went into the woods! We have to stop them!" Mai shot up and ran towards to front door.

"No Mai wait!" Oliver yelled as he ran after her, closely followed by Monk.

_'I hope I make it in time'_


End file.
